Cold Sweat
Cold Sweat is the eighteenth and nineteenth (twenty-first and second on Fox Kids) episodes and a multi-part episode of the animated series, The Magician. It was aired on July 9 & 10, 1999 on Fox Kids and also originally in 1997. Plot 'Part 1' After fifteen years in Cryogenic Suspension, an old friend of Ace named Gus Morland awakens, looking like a frozen body and escapes from the Cryogenic Center. When he sees a poster of The Magician, the first thing on Gus's mind is getting revenge. Meanwhile, Ace bails Cosmo out of trouble with the police and reminds him to be careful about doing many misdeeds before they catch up with him. Later, Ace performs his usual spectacular show with his pet panther, Zina. After the show though, Morland thinks he found Ace and just when was about to knock him down though, it turns out that it was somebody else wearing a similar cape. At the hospital, Vega grows concern about the dangers Ace could face so he sends two bodyguards to watch over him. Morland goes back to the Cryogenic Center and forces Dr. Charles, the scientist-in-charge to make him look normal again. Charles gives him the temporary injection and Morland goes after Ace through Cosmo. When Cosmo was blocking Morland's way, he tells about Ace's past, as a criminal so Cosmo joins Morland and help him commit a robbery. At the Magic Express, Ace and Vega finds the two bodyguards tied up and Ace remembers now about Gus Morland. Gus challenges Ace to meet him alone at the Cryogenic Center, Gus and Cosmo show up there first, but Gus is turning back into the way he was frozen and asks Dr. Charles to turn him back human form. But the Charles said there's nothing more that can be done to save him, so Gus gets so mad that he ties up Cosmo and Dr. Charles. Ace then shows up and takes on one-on-one match. Ace tries to explain the truth but too late, for Gus locked him up in a cryogenic chamber! It looks like this the end for the Magician for he shall never awaken again or will he? 'Part 2' Last time on the first part of the episode, Ace was trapped in the cryogenic chamber because Gus's revenge. Cosmo and Dr. Charles opened the chamber Ace is in but his body slowly breaks up into pieces as Cosmo touches it. But that Ace was a phony because the real Ace just showed up. Gus Morland's condition is dangerously critical and he apologizes Ace for his rude attitude and wants to know the whole truth that he betrayed him. Ace tells him what happen the day they try to steal the money from a science company. Ace then explains about Jack Malone and how he said Gus is out of the gang and lied to Ace that Gus can get out there himself. Gus gets real mad at Jack or in other words, Black Jack. So now he's going after his family to avenge Black Jack. Ace gets in the way when the Cryogenic Center collapsed. Ace survives and Cosmo and Vega goes to Croesus Palace to keep an eye on Black Jack while Ace goes to Mona's house to warn her not leave her home for her life is now in danger. Gus arrives at the Croesus Palace and arranges a deal with Black Jack through Clockwise. Vega and Cosmo follow Black Jack but lose him after their car's engine is blown by a grenade. Meanwhile, Ace discovers where Gus and Black Jack are going to meet and it is the North Bridge. Gus and Black Jack exchange greetings and then Gus explains his vengeful plan and they start fighting. Just before Spade and Diamond shoot him, Ace saves Gus and gets away from Ace and goes after Black Jack for one final showdown. Ace gets to the Croesus Palace and sneaks to the emergency door. Black Jack escapes from Gus and leaves him trapped in a now blazing inferno. Then, Ace catches up with Black Jack but decides to keep him long-time promise to save Gus. Characters 'Main' * Ace Cooper * Cosmo * Zina * Angel 'Supporting' * Captain Friedrichs * Lieutenant Derek Vega * Dr. Charles * Mona Malone 'Villains' * Black Jack * Spade and Diamond * Clockwise * Gus Morland (reformed) Category:Episodes Category:The Magician episodes Category:Multi-part episodes